In electrical wiring, conduit fittings are used for connecting electrical conduits to outlets, fixture boxes, junction boxes, and the like. In many applications, it is often desirable to have a conduit fitting that includes a bend or an angle. Previously, suppliers and installers of electrical equipment have been required to keep an inventory of both straight fittings and fittings with various particular angles in order to meet various requirements.
Numerous conduit fittings have been developed that can be rotated for use as both a straight conduit fitting and an angled conduit fitting. However, these prior conduit fittings suffer from many disadvantages. For example, many of the prior conduit fittings are difficult to install due to their complexity and inability to be easily and readily secured at the desired angle. In particular, the installer must hold the conduit fitting in one hand at the desired angle and with the other hand manipulate the securing mechanism for locking the conduit fitting at the desired angle. Moreover, these prior conduit fittings are often very expensive and/or difficult to manufacture.
Examples of such prior pipe or conduit fittings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 132,604 to Smith et al; U.S. Pat. No. 327,877 to Hodges; U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,660 to Reiband, U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,098 to Mair; U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,474 to Scholtes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,262 to MacFadden; U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,947 to Larson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,580 to Marco; U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,507 to Lang, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,451 to Rostan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,241 to Webb et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,472 to Schnell. Another example of a prior conduit fitting is disclosed in German Patent No. DT 954,176, which issued on Dec. 13, 1956.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conduit fitting that can be easily and readily assembled and installed at any desired angle and that will stay at that angle until moved. Further, there is a need for a conduit fitting that is inexpensive to manufacture.
This invention addresses these problems and needs in the art, along with other problems and needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.